Vingt mots pour Michael
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Vingt mots pour Michael. Saison 1.


Notes : Merci à Nanou pour la liste de mots.

**VINGT MOTS POUR MICHAEL**

**01. boucher :** Quand Maman demande qui a encore bouché l'évier, il ne répond pas, le nez dans son livre. Quand Maman en déduit que c'est Linc et lui ordonne d'arranger ça, il ne bouge pas. Mais quand Linc s'exécute sans rien dire à Maman, il se sent _vraiment_ mal.

**02. cordelette :** Sa mère gardait des babioles, sans doute des souvenirs n'ayant de sens qu'à ses yeux, dans un petit sac fermé par une cordelette en soie blanche, nouée d'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à la dénouer.

**03. miel :** Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il explique à Lincoln comment le miel est fabriqué et, pendant une semaine, Lincoln ne veut plus en manger. Ce qui lui laisse tout le temps de terminer le pot tranquillement. Pour sa part, lorsqu'elle a un goût aussi paradisiaque, il n'a aucun problème avec l'idée que sa nourriture a été prédigérée.

**04. lapin : **Il n'a _pas_ dormi avec jusqu'à quinze ans passés. Quoi que Lincoln ait pu se plaire à raconter à ce sujet, c'est complètement faux. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a bien eu, oui, un lapin en peluche classiquement nommé Bunny et dont la fourrure artificielle, au fil des ans, s'est usée jusqu'à la corde, mais il n'a _pas_ dormi avec jusqu'à quinze ans passés. (Il a gardé Bunny dans un tiroir de sa commode bien après son seizième anniversaire, toutefois.)

**05. amorphe :** La soir qui a suivi le verdict, il est rentré dans son appartement, a remercié Veronica qui voulait à tout prix lui tenir compagnie, et il s'est laissé glisser sur le sol, amorphe. Littéralement amorphe : il a passé la nuit comme ça, adossé au mur, les bras et les jambes abandonnés autour de lui, inutiles, l'esprit vide, la respiration réduite au minimum. Etrangement, c'est une bonne chose : il a compris cette nuit-là qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une telle impuissance et ça lui a donné le courage et la détermination nécessaires pour entreprendre _tout_ ce qui devrait être entrepris pour sauver Lincoln.

**06. balle :** La première fois qu'il charge le revolver qu'il a acheté pour le braqua... pour la phase "Banque" de son plan, la boîte lui échappe et les balles tombent sur le sol et roulent un peu partout sous les meubles. Il passe le reste de la soirée à les poursuivre, à quatre pattes sur le sol ciré de son living room, en maudissant en silence le tremblement de ses mains. Il a plutôt intérêt à apprendre à maîtriser ça s'il ne veut pas blesser quelqu'un le jour J.

**07. naguère :** Naguère, il a eu une existence rangée, ordonnée, aisée. Elle manquait peut-être un peu de fantaisie mais il pouvait toujours compter sur Lincoln pour apporter de l'animation. Même si souvent, c'était un type d'animation dont il se serait bien passé. A présent, il court à travers les bois et il manque de trébucher en réalisant que ce "naguère", qui semble dater d'un siècle, c'était il y a trois mois.

**08. tong : **Certaines choses lui seront désormais interdites s'il veut pouvoir se promener dans la rue sans qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Les tee-shirts à manches courtes en font partie. Et les tongs aussi. Non qu'il en ait fréquemment porté, mais il est bien connu que c'est quand on ne peut pas faire quelque chose qu'on le désire le plus ardemment.

**09. violoncelle :** Il a réussi à traîner Lincoln – il ne sait toujours pas comment – à un concert de Yo-Yo Ma. Au milieu du récital, son frère se tourne vers lui et plisse les yeux pour essayer de voir dans le noir et lui demande : « Tu pleures ? » d'un air embarrassé et légèrement incrédule. « Non. Tu dors ? » demande-t-il en retour. « Non. » Lincoln lui tend un mouchoir, et avec un soupir, il tend son écharpe à Lincoln pour qu'il puisse se caler la nuque contre le dossier du fauteuil.

**10. recharger :** Ils sont au milieu de nulle part, la voiture est arrêtée et ne veut pas redémarrer. Logique avec une batterie à plat. « Il faut la recharger ? » demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Lincoln se penche en avant, les mains sur le volant, les yeux douloureusement clos. « Oui, Mike, il faut la recharger. » Hum. Il imagine que ce n'est pas le moment de rappeler à son frère que c'est lui qui a voulu l'emmener pour récupérer Dieu sait quoi Dieu sait où, et que c'est lui qui l'a laissé là pendant deux heures avec pour toute compagnie la radio et pour tout éclairage, la lumière des phares.

**11. biodégradable :** Des funérailles vertes. Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière. Des saloperies de funérailles vertes. Non qu'il espérait réellement une erreur de leur part en la matière mais... des putains de saloperies de funérailles vertes !

**12. diviser :** Ils veulent partir sans Lincoln et il n'est pas d'accord. Il n'y aura pas d'évasion sans Lincoln alors peu importe qu'ils soient sept, dix-sept ou la moitié du bloc A parce que ça résout le problème du temps nécessaire pour passer de l'infirmerie au mur d'enceinte : zéro divisé par sept, dix-sept ou la moitié du bloc A, ça donne toujours zéro.

**13. croquette : **Quand il avait une quinzaine d'années, Veronica est venue habiter avec eux pendant quelques mois. Et chaque fois que c'était son tour de faire la cuisine, elle préparait des croquettes. Des croquettes de viande, des croquettes de poisson, des croquettes de tout et n'importe quoi. Pendant cinq ans après qu'elle soit partie, il n'a pas pu voir de croquettes sans avoir un haut le coeur. Mais le jour où les types affectés aux cuisines à Fox River ont décidé de donner dans la fantaisie et ont servi des croquettes... il a fini l'assiette de Sucre sans se soucier du regard interloqué de T-Bag.

**14. réactivation :** Haywire le considère d'un oeil morne et indifférent et Michael réalise, encore une fois, à quel point il ne peut pas tout planifier. Haywire a oublié, _l'a_ oublié, et la réactivation de sa mémoire est une étape à laquelle il n'a vraiment pas de temps à accorder. Sauf qu'il va devoir le trouver malgré tout.

**15. nucléaire :** La condamnation de Lincoln est sa petite explosion nucléaire personnelle : elle rase tout dans son existence et il sait qu'elle aura des retombées jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**16. fusion :** Les cellules de sa peau et les fibres du tissu ont fondu et se sont mélangées. Il n'avait jamais tout à fait mesuré l'étendue de ce que pouvait recouvrir le terme "fusion" avant qu'il ne doive demander à Sucre de lui enlever cette chemise de gardien. Ensuite... il a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

**17. normatif :** Sucre lui explique que chaque groupe possède une partie de la cour, une partie de la prison, une partie de l'influence, on ne choisit pas le groupe auquel on appartient. Et on ne traite avec un membre d'un autre groupe que sous certaines conditions. Aller à l'encontre de ce processus normatif, c'est s'exposer aux ennuis. Il le comprend juste un tout petit peu trop tard.

**18. rapt :** Le juge s'assoit et énonce la sentence. En quelques mots prononcés sur un ton formaliste, ils lui ont pris son frère. Il veut récupérer ce qui est à lui, fût-ce par la force.

**19. violette :** C'est la fleur préférée de Lincoln, simplement parce que c'était la fleur préférée de leur mère. Et étrangement, le petit bouquet qu'il achète chaque année à la même époque ne paraît jamais ridicule, même s'il disparaît presque totalement entre ses doigts.

**20. nacré :** La peau de Sara semble attraper la lumière froide de l'infirmerie et la diffracter : elle a ce teint célèbrement nacré des héroïnes du XIXème, qui lui donne un trompeur air fragile, et il a envie de lui effleurer la tempe pour voir si un peu de poudre irisée va se détacher et rester accrochée à ses doigts. Il baisse le menton et s'assoit sur ses mains pour s'empêcher de le faire, parce que le teint délicatement nacré s'accompagne pour l'heure d'un regard noir qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

-FIN-

29 octobre-5 novembre 2006


End file.
